There are many repair and replacement situations where electrical parts having electrical leads or harness extending therefrom to a supply or source of control signals. For example, there is need to replace the part which requires cutting one or more harness wires and then making a reconnection to the harness wire so that the part may be supplied with electrical control signals and operating potentials. For example, when a defective solenoid is being replaced, and long lead wires or harness to the source of control and operating potentials is routed through a tortuous path, frequently separate electrical connections to the solenoid coil do not exist. The coil wires simply extend out and form part of the solenoid harness going back to the source of potential.
An object of the present invention is to provide a quick and positive electrical connection in this and similar situations which is low in cost and easily performed in tight, cramped situations which sometimes exist where an OEM part having electrical leads is being replaced.
According to the invention, a quick connect electrical connector is provided for connecting the bare end of a pair of electrical wires is constituted by a non-conductive female coupling member having a connection chamber therein with threaded internal walls. A metal connector member is secured to one end of one of the electrical wires with the metal connector member being positioned in the connection chamber and having a conically shaped end surface to provide wire guiding and engaging surfaces for the bare end of the other of the electrical wires. A non-conductive male coupling member has a bore therethrough with a first end of the bore having a conically shaped annular wall which is complementary to the conically shaped end surface of the metal connector member so that in assembled relation, the conically shaped surfaces are spaced a variable distance apart. External threads on the coupling member are in threaded engagement with the threaded internal bore on the female coupling member whereby a bare end of the other of the pair of wires is introduced into the bore and the male coupling member is guided off axis by the conically shaped end surface on the metal connector member to a position between the space conical surfaces. Then, simple rotation of the members relative to each other causes the engaged threads to reduce the distance S between the conical surfaces and thereby clamp the end of the other pair of wires between the conical surfaces.
A stop is provided which allows bare wire to pass but blocks or stops the insulated portion of the wire from being jammed into the conical space between the conically-shaped surfaces.
An annular stop shoulder at one end of the connection chamber precludes separation of the female coupling member from the end of the wire having the metal connector member secured thereto. In the preferred embodiment, the metal connector member is secured to one end of the wire by crimping and, in the preferred embodiment, both male and female coupling members have knurlations formed on the external surfaces to facilitate gripping and twisting. It will be appreciated that portions of the surfaces can be hexogonally shaped so as to be gripped by a small wrenches and the like, if desired. However, in the preferred embodiment, it is all done by simple manual twisting of the male and female coupling elements with the bare wire end positioned between the conical surfaces.